Un jour
by kaelys
Summary: Shindo a promis qu'un jour, il dirait tout à Toya... C'est "un jour".


**Un jour…**

CHAPITRE UN

Je lève les yeux vers mon adversaire. Je peux presque l'entendre calculer ses prochains coups,_ mes_ prochains coups. S'il savait à quel point il m'impressionne, je crains que son opinion sur moi ne soit subitement en chute libre. Plutôt mourir que de lui avouer. Est-ce de l'orgueil ? Non, plutôt de la peur. J'ai peur qu'il me rattrape. En deux ans, il est devenu mon rival et j'ai peur qu'il me _dépasse…_ en deux ans… Le mystère qui l'entoure…_Sai_… Il m'a dit qu'_un jour _il m'expliquerait.

Et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai envie de connaître la vérité sur Sai. Non pas vraiment pour connaître la vérité, mais pour connaître une chose que lui seul connaît, qu'il n'ait jamais dit à personne. Comme ça, je pourrais me dire que je ne suis pas qu'un rival, que je suis un peu plus, un ami peut être…

Je n'ose dire ce mot sans frissonner. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai énormément d'amis, de personnes envers qui me confier, qui puisse se confier à moi.

Je lève les yeux vers Shindo qui me regarde étonné. Ah ! c'est à moi de jouer depuis au moins cinq minutes. Je scrute une minute le goban et constate que mon groupe central que je croyais bien installé est en danger. Ce coup de blanc, un coup qui me rappelle Sai. Encore et toujours, je sens l'ombre de Sai qui s'étend derrière Shindo. Il ne voit pas mon étonnement tant son attention est tournée vers le goban mais je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

- Sai.

Shindo trésaille comme un enfant prit en faute.

Je m'en veux de n'avoir pu tenir ma langue ! Il a l'air si désemparé que je crois bon d'ajouter.

- C'est un coup que ne pourrait renier Sai.

Il me regarde un peu rassuré. J'aimerai tant que ce jour soit _un jour_. J'aimerai tant qu'il m'explique. Le jour où il m'aura rattrapé et dépassé, quel intérêt aurai-je encore à ses yeux…

- Toya ?

- Mmm...

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'un jour, je…

Si je m'en souviens ! Si j'avais senti la moindre trace d'ironie dans le propos, je crois que je me serais mis en colère. Mais face à moi, Shindotremble et fuit mon regard.

- Shindo, si me dire la vérité te fait aussi peur, je ne te force pas.

Il lève enfin les yeux et je lis un profond soulagement dans son regard. Mais il hausse les épaules et un voile passe de nouveau sur son visage.

- Ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce n'est pas de te dire la vérité, c'est que…

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre et ça doit se lire sur mon visage. Shindo a l'air de chercher à s'en sortir, mais cette fois je veux une réponse.

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

Mis au pied du mur, Shindo déglutit et tente une réponse.

- Que je, je…

- Quoi ?

Sur le coup, je suis presque en colère, et ça se sent dans mes paroles, mon attitude. Shindo s'énerve à son tour et explose.

- Que je perde tout intérêt pour toi une fois que tu sauras! Que tu me détestes pour ce que j'ai fait et que j'aie caché à tous, que je t'ai caché ! Je ne suis qu'un piètre adversaire qui n'a encore jamais réussis à te battre une seule fois, ni même à approcher ton niveau. Quand je fais un pas dans ta direction, tu en fais deux vers l'avant. J'ai tout fait pour être à ta hauteur, et j'ai même eu l'audace de croire qu'on pourrait devenir …amis.

Ce mot semble lui écorcher la bouche.

- Le seul intérêt que tu me portes, c'est un intérêt tourné vers _lui_.

Là je suis atterré. Ces craintes sont le reflet des miennes. Je voudrais lui dire que je le considère comme un rival, un ami, un égal. Il me fait peur tout autant que je l'estime. Il est devenu si fort en si peu de temps, que je suis obligé d'avancer comme un fou de peur qu'il me rejoigne trop vite, qu'il me dépasse et qu'il me laisse derrière, seul. Je voudrais lui dire tout ça mais la seule chose que j'arrive à dire c'est :

- _Hikaru_…

Je rougis de mon audace, mais je suis soulagé car il a compris.

- … si tu préfères ne jamais rien me dire, cela ne fait rien.

Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, car je meurs d'envie de savoir. Mais pour un _ami,_ je serais faire taire ses interrogations qui me tourmentent depuis si longtemps. Pour _Hikaru_, je pourrais certainement y arriver. Il me regarde, conscient de mes efforts.

- Cela ne serait pas juste envers Sai…

_Sa_i, c'est incroyable ce que ce simple nom peut éveiller en moi.

- … ni envers ton père, car vous êtes les seuls à avoir vu le vrai Sai.

Je me sens incroyablement contrarié. Je voulais qu'il me le dise à moi et moi seul. J'ai l'impression que…

- Mais je n'ai réellement envie de le dire qu'à toi.

Il baisse la tête. S'il savait comme cette simple phrase me fait plaisir. Shindo est la seule personne de mon âge que je considère comme un ami et si je n'ai jamais osé lui dire c'est que j'avais peur, encore. Peur qu'il me remette à sa place, celle de Toya Akira, cet enfant trop sérieux que tout le monde respecte, craint ou méprise, le fils du Meijin, arrogant et froid, un rival, un but à atteindre. Rien de plus.

- Demain.

- Quoi?

Il se lève, ignorant le jeu alors qu'il avait renversé la situation d'une façon grandiose et qu'il avait maintenant de grandes chances de gagner.

- Demain est une date idéale, puisque c'est demain jour pour jour qu'il y a trois ans que …

- Nous avons joué notre première partie, dis-je en retour.

Sur le pas de la porte, Shindo s'arrête sans se retourner :

- …tu as joué la première fois contre Sai.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il est déjà parti. Demain est « un jour » et je sens que je vais passer les plus longues heures de toute ma vie.

CHAPITRE DEUX

Il est 17h59 et les secondes s'écoulent avec une lenteur insolente. Shindo arrive toujours à 18h au salon, après ses cours. Et je sens que s'il arrive avec plus de cinq minutes de retard sur son horaire habituel, je vais exploser. Cela me ressemble si peu, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il est là…Je retiens mon souffle. Il entre dans le salon comme il l'a fait il y a trois ans jour pour jour. Ma première partie avec Shindo, _ma première partie avec Sai…_

A première vue, je dirais qu'il est aussi nerveux que moi.

Un jour, aujourd'hui…

Il tourne son regard vers moi et souris :

- Akira, viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer avant.

Je sursaute. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Je lui en suis plus reconnaissant que je ne saurais le dire. D'ailleurs, je ne dis rien et le suis. Nous marchons dans la rue à vive allure, traversons plusieurs quartiers jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une maison.

- C'est la maison de mon grand père.

Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose.

- C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Sai pour la première fois.

J'enregistre l'information sans un mot.

- Grand père ! Grand père ! crie t'il en tapant à la porte.

Un vieil homme ouvre la porte.

- Hikaru, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier ainsi !

Mais je sens au ton de sa voix qu'entendre crier ainsi Shindo l'amuse plus qu'autre chose, que ses protestations sont plus un jeu entre eux qu'une réelle remontrance. Je m'incline poliment pour le saluer. Il me rend mon salut et invective Shindo :

- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'amènes un de tes amis!

Un de tes amis…c'est incroyable comme ces 4 mots peuvent me faire plaisir. Il me dévisages et s'exclame :

- Vous êtes Toya Akira, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans ma maison, Toya sensei.

Je sursaute. J'ai l'habitude que mes élèves m'appellent ainsi, ou les amateurs que je rencontre lors des festivals organisés par la fédération. Mais là, il s'agit du grand père de Shindo et je me sens relativement mal à l'aise.

- Arrête Grand père ! Je te vois venir à cent lieues à la ronde ! Tu commences à l'appeler sensei et dans deux secondes tu vas lui demander une partie…

- Et pourquoi je pourrai pas! Je suis plutôt doué pour un amateur, la dernière fois, tu as eu du mal à gagner, je te signale !

- A trois pierres de handicap Grand père ! Trois pierres !

Je regarde plus attentivement le grand père de Shindo. Jouer à trois pierres contre lui, il doit être fort.

- Je me disais qu'à cinq pierres contre Toya sensei, j'avais peut être une chance.

- Même à cinq pierres, tu n'aurais aucune chance.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas si mauvais !

- C'est pas que tu sois mauvais, c'est lui qui est trop fort.

Là je ne sais même plus où me mettre…Ils dissertent depuis cinq minutes sur le nombre de pierres de handicap que je pourrais accorder au grand père de Shindo…Mais il interrompt subitement cette discussion à mon grand soulagement.

- Si je suis venu, c'est pour montrer quelque chose à Toya.

Il acquiesce, le laisse entrer et ajoute :

- Je me demande ce que tu trouves à cette antiquité…J'espère qu'on pourra faire une partie un de ces jours Toya sensei.

J'acquiesce poliment mais Shindo m'entraîne déjà vers le grenier de la maison. Il sort un vieux goban et le dépoussière à l'aide d'un chiffon avec des gestes lents. Une lueur de profonde tristesse aussi brève que violente transperce son regard.

- Je ne peux plus les voir…

Il baisse la tête, mais je devine les larmes sur ses joues.

- Hikaru…

C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je suis désemparé. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi proches et je ne sais que faire. Il relève la tête, essuie ses pleurs d'un revers de la main et s'efforce de sourire.

- Je ne sais par où commencer.

- Par le début.

Il sourit de l'air énigmatique et bienveillant du professeur envers un débutant qui fait une erreur attendue…

- Le début ? Alors ça va être long, très long…

CHAPITRE TROIS

Hikaru s'assit devant le goban et commença à parler.

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire telle qu'il me l'a raconté et telle que je l'ai vécu. Je ne te demanderais pas de me croire sur parole, mais de ne pas m'interrompre, sinon je n'y arriverais pas.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et commence. A ce moment, je suis tellement suspendu à ses lèvres que je suis prêt à tout entendre, à tout croire. Je vais enfin savoir !

- Tout a commencé à l'époque Heïan…

Je retiens une exclamation avec peine et commence à ouvrir des yeux ronds. L'époque Heïan…J'ai promis de ne pas l'interrompre et Shindo est trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'apercevoir de mon attitude.

- A cette époque, à la cour, l'empereur avait deux professeurs de go. Il fut alors décidé de faire une partie entre ces deux professeurs afin de déterminer quel serait celui qui pourrait demeurer à la cour.

Mais lors de la partie, l'un des deux joueurs tricha et accusa son adversaire du méfait qu'il venait de connaître. Il fut ainsi discrédité aux yeux de l'empereur et banni de la cour. Fou de désespoir, il se suicida quelques jours plus tard.

Il pensait que le go était toute sa vie, mais il était bien plus que cela…Son âme tourmentée se réfugia à l'intérieur d'un goban et il attendit des années qu'un jeune garçon ne distingue les pleurs qu'il avait laissé sur ce goban pour revenir dans le monde des vivants. Le jeune garçon aimait le go plus que tout et accueillit avec joie le fantôme pour qu'il puisse jouer. Il devint ainsi un très grand joueur, reconnu de tous. Malheureusement, il mourut très jeune et le fantôme dut reprendre place à l'intérieur du goban.

Bien des années après, un autre jeune garçon vit des taches sombres sur le goban. Malheureusement pour le fantôme, ce garçon était loin d'être aussi conciliant que son premier hôte. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour le go et ne voulait absolument pas jouer. A force de persuasion, le fantôme entraîna le garçon récalcitrant dans un salon de go. A contre cœur, il chercha un adversaire de son âge et il y avait un justement, un garçon de son âge qui jouait seul dans un coin. Le garçon joua sans l'égide du fantôme et gagna. Le garçon retint une chose lors de cette partie. Le sérieux avec lequel jouait son adversaire l'avait impressionné comme jamais rien auparavant. Un tel sérieux, un tel regard. Il eut l'occasion de rejouer contre son adversaire. Mais le regard de son adversaire n'était pas tourné vers lui, il était destiné au fantôme. Et il voulait tout faire pour mériter un tel sérieux, un tel regard. C'est lors de cette partie qu'il décida de jouer par lui même. Mais l'adversaire qu'il s'était choisi n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était le plus grand des joueurs de son âge, futur professionnel qui dépassait tous ses concurrents d'une longueur d'avance et le fossé entre eux était si grand que ce rêve semblait impossible.

Heureusement pour lui, le garçon était si novice dans l'art du go, qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'écart entre eux. Commença alors son long apprentissage du club de go du collège à l'examen d'entrée pour devenir inseï, au concours d'entrée dans le monde professionnel.

Egoïstement, il ignora les premières inquiétudes du fantôme et ne le laissait jouer que rarement car il ne pouvait jouer une partie sans provoquer des remous sans précédents dans le monde du go. A une époque, il pensait que l'anonymat procuré par le biais d'un ordinateur suffirait à le laisser jouer sans problèmes. Mais il était un trop grand joueur pour passer inaperçu où que ce soit, et certaines personnes commençaient à avoir des soupçons. Le fantôme essaya d'avertir le jeune garçon qui l'ignora superbement jusqu'au jour où il disparu complètement. Le garçon désemparé le chercha partout. Le fantôme était devenu en près de deux ans son professeur, son meilleur ami et parce qu'il ne lui avait pas permis de jouer à loisir il était parti, disparu à jamais.

Le garçon promit aux Dieux de ne plus jouer, de lui laisser toutes les parties s'il revenait. Mais il ne revint pas et c'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute. Il avait privé le monde du go d'un génie et qu'avait-il gagné en échange, un sale gamin égoïste plus capable de tenir une pierre sans éclater en sanglots. Désespéré, il décida d'abandonner le go, de ne plus jouer tant que le fantôme ne serait revenu.

Mais un jour, un de ses amis le convainquit de jouer une ultime partie. Résigné, il joua et se rendit compte que le fantôme se trouvait dans le seul endroit où il n'avait pas cherché. Il était dans son jeu même. Depuis ce jour, le garçon décida de continuer à jouer des dizaines, des centaines de parties en souvenir du fantôme et pour atteindre son objectif, réaliser son rêve, affronter son adversaire, la personne qui l'avait amené dans le monde du go, la seule personne dont il souhaitait avoir la reconnaissance… Toya Akira.

- Tu essayes de me dire que tu es ce jeune garçon et que ce fantôme était Sai !

- Fujiwara no Sai était son nom.

Il baisse la tête en silence en attendant ma réaction. Et justement je ne savais trop quoi dire. Est-ce que je le croyais ? Je pense. Cela expliquait tout... L'importance de Sai dans sa vie, le rôle que j'avais joué dans sa venue dans le monde du go, le fait qu'il se rende responsable de la disparition deSai…Je le comprenais maintenant sûrement mieux que quiconque et c'était loin de me déplaire.

- La première personne que Sai a « hanté », le mot semble raisonner étrangement, qui était-ce ?

Hikaru déglutit et reste silencieux quelques secondes. Il prend le goban à deux mains et le retourne. Il essuie délicatement le bas du goban où l'on devine une signature. Je m'approche pour la déchiffrer et je me retiens involontairement à l'épaule d'Hikaru pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

-Torajiro Shusakuu. Sai était Shusakuu Honinbo ! Quelqu'un disait à l'époque où Sai est apparu sur le net qu'il était du niveau d'un Shusakuu Honinbo qui aurait apprit les josekis et les règles modernes du go…

Je mets quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits et mon équilibre.

-La partie contre mon père aux Shinshodan series, demandais-je. C'était Sai ?

- Sai voulait tellement jouer contre ton père que je l'ai laissé jouer, mais je lui demandé de s'handicaper de 15 points.

- 15 points ! Contre mon père !

- Je ne pouvais le laisser gagner à ma place mon premier match en tant que professionnel !

Il lève enfin la tête vers moi :

- Alors tu me crois…

- Je te crois, même si ça me paraît assez invraisemblable. Ca explique tout. Nos deux premières parties, la partie contre mon père, la période où tu voulais abandonner le go sans une explication, le Sai du net…

- La fois où tu m'as presque surpris sur le net, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance ! Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir si tu étais apparu au cybercafé deux secondes plus tôt !

- Et lors de nos premières parties…

Je n'ose pas poser la question, mais j'aimerai tant savoir ce que Sai pensait de mon jeu.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Lors de votre première partie, j'ai taquiné Sai parce qu'il avait à peine gagné contre un enfant de mon âge ! Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse gagner une deuxième fois. Et là, il m'a dit deux choses, qu'il n'avait pas joué de toute sa puissance et aussi que son adversaire n'était pas un joueur ordinaire, qu'il était brillant malgré son jeune âge et qu'il n'avait cesser de sentir croître son potentiel à chacun de ses coups. Lors de votre seconde partie, il s'est laissé prendre de cours et a du déployer toute sa force pour te vaincre. Quand je lui ai dit que c'est moi qui allais jouer dans le tournoi à Kaïo, il m'en a voulu longtemps. Mais je voulais connaître l'étendue de l'écart entre nous. Je devais savoir !

- Tu as pourtant laisser jouer Sai au début, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux des joueurs de Kaïo et j'ai appris bien malgré moi tout ce que tu avais dut supporter pour jouer contre Sai.

Je détourne la tête pour cacher la colère que je sens monter en moi.

- Tu as eu pitié de moi…

Je préfère encore inspirer la haine que la pitié, je…

- Non, au contraire, j'étais impressionné. Tu avais un but et malgré tout se qui se dressait entre toi et ton but, malgré ta peur, tu n'as pas renoncé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de laisser jouer Sai. Mais au cours du jeu, il a hésité pendant longtemps sur un coup et…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes :

- Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu sois en colère contre moi. Par ma faute, le plus grand joueur de toute l'histoire du go a disparu. Je sais à quel point tu voulais jouer contre lui, et pas seulement toi, ton père, Ogata sensei…

Il baisse la tête comme pour se préparer à recevoir des coups.

- Si Sai a disparu, c'est peut être qu'il a senti que tu pourrais le remplacer un jour.

Il ne peut se retenir de rire en écoutant mes paroles. Pourtant je n'ai rarement été aussi sérieux.

- Tu n'as joué contre Sai que trois fois et il n'a utilisé toute sa puissance que lors de vos deux dernières parties. Moi, j'ai joué avec lui des centaines de parties, j'étais son unique adversaire et il ne m'a jamais épargné ! Je peux te dire sans modestie aucune que je ne suis même pas arrivé à sa cheville !

Des centaines de parties…Je le regarde plein d'espoir.

- Ces parties, je veux les voir !

Il me regarde, soulagé.

- Bien sûr. Elles sont toutes gravées dans ma mémoire. Je doute cependant que mes premières parties soient intéressantes. J'étais vraiment faible.

- Au contraire, je veux tout connaître de ta progression.

Des centaines de parties entre le meilleur joueur de go du monde Sai et _mon_ rival, que demander de plus…


End file.
